


More Than Air

by ElvenSorceress



Category: Weeds
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's standing in ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Air

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of season three.

  
She’s standing in ashes. Hot wind blows her hair into her face, but she doesn’t push it away just lets it whip in long snarls. The whole world’s turned into flakes of gray. Burnt pieces of what used to be.  
  
Everything’s always in pieces.  
  
She thinks of faulty hearts and bakeries and one hundred nineteen thousand dollars. A girl who couldn’t hear and a rabbi who never was and a mountain lion with a bullet wound. All of it she can see in the ashes.  
  
She closes her hand and tries to catch them, tries to keep them together, but they crumble and fall, slip away and mar her pale skin.  
  
She can’t breathe, but she stopped trying a while ago. Air doesn’t make her alive.  
  
It’s when she wants to give up that he finds her.  
  
He holds her like he always does – keeps her together and whole and breathing. He holds her like he thinks of her first. It makes her ache and wish it hadn’t taken her so long.  
  
She pulls him into her, makes him moan and clutch her, lets him make blood pulse through her, lets her heart beat for him.  
  
He covers her protectively with his body, hands rubbing smudges from her skin. She kisses him and tries to make up for everything she’s done and every way she’s failed. She gives him everything even though there’s nothing left. She’s pretty sure he loves her anyway.  
  
She forces him deep when she comes, squeezing her legs tight around him, shattering them both.  
  
Light and faint colors swirl around her as she fades in and out of consciousness. They’re miraculously still there when she opens her eyes.  
  
He weaves his fingers through her hair, combing out the tangles. His voice his low and hoarse when he whispers to her.  
  
“Go.”  
  
She shakes her head. Slow. Resolute.  
  
“Baby, you have to.”  
  
She nods this time and feels burning tears fill her eyes. But doesn’t let him go. She’s lost too many things. She really wants to keep this one.  
  
He kisses her cheek, breathing her in, murmuring in her ear. “I can always find you.”  
  
The tears fall when she squeezes her eyes shut, but she lifts her own hand to wipe them away. She strokes the side of his face, fingers trailing over his cheekbone. “I’m sorry.”  
  
He takes her hand and kisses a knuckle. “I know.”  
  
“Love you.”  
  
“Know that, too.”  
  
She breathes and thinks of warm red and bright gold and vibrant, living green. When he smiles, she can see them.  
  
“Okay,” she says and manages a smile, manages to let go. Somehow she knows she’ll never be without him.


End file.
